feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Earth 616 Main series) Respect Thread
"You can live every day of your life trying to think of something more profound or more on the nose... but for us, for people like us, who suddenly find themselves looking out at a crazy world and not knowing what the hell we're supposed to be doing in it... I can tell you that just remembering that with great power comes great responsibility... can completely define you." — Peter Parker Bio: When the wimpy high-school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while attending a science fair, he was gifted with amazing powers corresponding to the abilities of a spider! He initially used his abilities to simply make money as a wrestling star, but after his uncle Ben was killed by a burglar that Peter failed to stop he devoted his life to crime-fighting, driven by the guilt. Peter spent much of his life throughout high-school and college juggling his responsibilities as a crime fighter with his personal life and job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, a newspaper whose editor was determined to smear the name of Spider-Man as a thief and a villain. Peter made a number of bizarre and dangerous enemies during this time, and served alongside a number of superhero teams such as the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. After graduating from College, Peter started his own business, a multi-national technology company called Parker Industries. Although he is no longer the impoverished, bullied student he once was he still continues his crusade against evil. Note: His Spider-Sense triggers his speed and reaction time so they will be put in the speed/agility section Not only that he has consistent feats of SS level even when weaker However he still has the memories from 1960-2014 implying that Spider-Man today is the same one from the past. I also put Main Series Earth 616 on the topic because MCU and Into the Spider-Verse movie have had Earth 616 versions of him in their continuities so i put that there to avoid minor inconsistencies. He is listed as one of the most powerful superheroes in the main marvel universe so don't think he is a weak hero. STRENGTH: *Capable of lifting people heavier and stronger than him simultaneously with his bare hands *Lifts up a plane that was calc to weigh 100 tons with his bare hands *Lifts a heavy objects that was calc to weigh 129.8 tons with his bare hands *Lifts up (or more like supported) the Daily Bugle which weighs 365,000 tons with his bare hands. This is is best lifting feat ever *Easily knocks down a Giant Robot with a single punch *One Shots a T-Rex with a single punch *Knocks away Meteor with a single kick *Sends a Mind Controlled Johnny Storm away with a flying kick *Sends a Mind Controlled Johnny Storm flying with a single punch *Sends Ice Man flying with a single kick *One Shots Sandman with a single punch *Easily knocks away a Giant Robot with a flying kick *Sends Deadpool away with a flying kick *Damages Deadpool with a single kick *Sends Deadpool flying with a single punch *Throws Domino with his bare hands *Punches Venom so hard that most of the ground is destroyed *While Ultron controlled Punches Eros so hard that he bleeds *Staggers Apocalypse with a single kick *Makes Infernal Hulk bleed with a flying kick *Stronger than Silk *Kicks Demogoblin in the neck so hard that he had a hard time breathing *Matches Miles punch *As an Anti-Body easily damages Mosaic with a single punch to the point where some pieces break off. The Anti-body Symboite Spider-Men couldn't do the same thing. *One shots Superior Spider-Man with a single kick *Knocks back the Griffin with a single kick *Easily overpowers 51838 Spider-Man (Past Earth 616 Spidey before it changed into Earth 51838 reality) *Easily overpowers an older 51838 Spider-Man is strength *Easily charges 51838 Green Goblin through the wall and punches him so hard that not only he bleeds but causes a massive crater within the wall itself. 51838 Green Goblin had enough strength to throw 51838 Spider-Man to a car with his bare hands. *Bust up a Robot that was meant to take on Colossus *Sends She Hulk flying with a single punch *Sends Firelord flying with a double kick *Throws a large rock at Firelord which knocks him down *Pummels Firelord with a combination of punches and kicks *Knocks Carnage Surfer back with a single punch *Stomps Carnage Surfer with a combination of punches and kicks *Pins the Juggernaut down with his bare hands SPEED AND AGILITY: *Moves faster than the eye can see *He moves so fast he appears a blur to the point where Peak Humans couldn't see him *He moves so fast that it looks like he appears at multiple places at once while blizting thugs simultaneously *He moves so fast that he leaves after images *He moves so fast that Human Torch couldn't touch him. The Flame brain mentions he never saw anyone but him move that fast. *Too fast for Guards and Hawkeye *Mosaic mentions he is too fast for him *His speed and reaction time far surpasses Domino even tho her instincts are comparable to the spider-sense *Dodges Shocker's blast *His balance and agility are second to none *Leaps through an entire city blocks while pulling off wall jumps *Pulls off some quick small movements and precise maneuverability *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision. (His Spider-Sense was not present and he wasn't looking at the guy) *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision again (No Spider-Sense) *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision yet again (No Spider-Sense) *Outruns multiple Goblin Masquerades on Goblin Gliders while dodging their bomb simultaneously *Blitz two Swat Team members. They are surprised about his speed. *Blitz magic wasp simultaneously *Tags Quicksilver *Matches Silk's speed despite her being faster *Dodges attacks from Blur for a long period of time *Dodges an attack from an Amped Giant Price which had appeared as a blur *Reacts and grabs 51838 Spider-Man *Dodges a punch from 51838 Spider-Man who is way older *Kamala Khan (Ms.Marvel) is amazed with his speed and agility *Dodges lightning after its fired. MHS+ reaction speed. *Dodges more lightning blasts. MHS+ reaction speed *He is just too fast for lightning. MHS+ speed *Dodges more lightning. MHS+ reaction speed *Dazzler mentions that she never saw anyone but him move so fast. Dazzler can move at the speed of light. FTL combat speed. *Dodges Photon energy is which is faster than light. FTL reaction speed *His imposter was able to catch Thor's Hammer with his spider speed and catches another attack with his fast reaction time .Thor's Hammer can travel at the edge of a galaxy and back under a minute and back. MFTL reaction speed *Dodges Firelord's cosmic energy blast. Firelord is impressed with his speed and agility. Cosmic energy is FTL. FTL reaction speed *Blitz Firelord with a combination of his speed, reaction time and spider-sense. Firelord is MFTL. MFTL combat speed *Blitz the Silver Surfer. Surfer crossed a universe within minutes. MFTL combat speed. *Rapidly Blitz the Carnage Surfer. MFTL combat speed *Dodges Carnage Surfer's cosmic energy blast. FTL reaction speed *Dodges another one of Carnage Surfer's cosmic energy blast. FTL reaction speed DURABILITY: *Normal Humans break their hands punching him *Takes a blast from Shocker and comes out fine *Takes rapid fire punches from Speed Demon *While weakened he takes hits from an amped Grey Goblin *Takes hits from an enraged Juggernaut *Takes a blast from an enraged Nova (Richard Rider) and comes out fine. That blast also destroyed the building in the process *Takes a blast from a enraged Surfer *Takes a blast from Carnage Surfer *Takes a hit from Colossus who matched Red Hulk in strength *Takes numerous blast from Phoenix Force amped Namor *Takes numerous hits from Phoenix Force amped Magik and Colossus *Takes a hit from an angry Apocalypse *Takes hits from an amped Dr.Minvera. Base Dr. Minvera is equal to Carol Danvers SKILL AND FIGHTS: *Overpowers the Fantastic Four *Fights on par with Shang Chi (Master of Kung Fu) before he learned martial arts *Fights off Carnage, Shriek, Demogoblin and Carrion simultaneously *Easily overpowers a Team of Symbiotes who have the powers of Venom and Carnage *Easily defeats Domino who was predicting his moves *Was Holding back against Jessica Drew while she was mind controlled *Creates a new fighting style called "Spider-Fu" which is a combination of his own fighting style and Shang Chi's martial art fighting techniques *Defeats Jessica Drew (Mind controlled) using Spider Fu *Fights off the Squadron Supreme simultaneously *Briefly overpowers Gog. Gog is super strong and fast and was able to man handle Spider-Gwen, Miles, Spider-Punk and Spider-Ham INTELLIGENCE: *Peter is pretty Intelligent having an IQ of 250. Even people like Reed and Hank are impressed and is able to hacck into stark industries as well. More is explained in this link and this one (Check Intelligence section) SPIDER-SENSE: *Infamous Spider-Sense gives him all possible scenarios in a fight, slows down time to a crawl and helps him detect attacks while in the dark and while blinded even helpful to detect objects and other beings that are a threat. All is explained in this link what its capable of. (Spider-Sense section) TECH AND OTHER FEATS: *Spider-Man has amazing wall crawling abilities and tech tech that helps him out in fights. He even created some impressive armors throughout the years and even gained some on his own. His webbing is super strong, fast and very durable so don't think its very weak. He also has impressive willpower. Here is the link to all them feats (Sections: Wall crawling, Webbing, Tech/gadgets, Willpower) MISCELLANEOUS: *Is a major quipster. Its also helpful in fights even people who are far more powerful (Quips section) and also has willpower in the you know what section Category:Characters Category:Templates